johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages
Summary The Legend of Zelda Oracle of Ages is a game that is a part of a pseudo 2-part series with The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Story Some time after the events of A Link To The Past where Link defeated Ganon and recovered the Triforce. He was sent to the Sacred Realm to accept another quest. Here, he is sent to the land of Labrynna where he has met with Impa (Zelda's attendant) that was attacked by Octoroks, after defeating the Octoroks Link helps Impa and guides her to the Oracle of Ages: Nayru. While Link listens to Nayru's gorgeous voice, little does he know that Impa is being manipulated by a sorceress of shadows: Veran, who uses her powers to manipulate Nayru and use her magic to travel 400 years into Labrynna's past in hopes to create a land of sorrow. Link (with Nayru's friend Ralph) must stop Veran from altering the events of Labrynna's past and save Nayru from Veran before it's too late. What Link will soon discover that Veran's deeds are a minor task to something more sinister. Game Modes The Adventure Here, you play as Link as you venture through Labrynna and into 8 dungeons as you collect 8 Essences of Time that are necessary to defeat Veran in the end. Secrets If you played The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons before this game, you'll receive a code to make this game a sequal to Seasons. Put this code in in this mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I can still remember when I bought these games, because I have played every LOZ game up to that point. I had to play these. Now they're available to download from the Nintendo 3-DS. Graphics The graphics in this game are very good for a Gameboy Color game, though they're similar to The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (which the game was built on the same principles as the preceding game) but overall very good as it has new color textures and even new sprites as well. Rating: '''7.5 Music The soundtrack has a lot of the same tracks as in Link's Awakening with a good amount of new tracks as well. All 8 dungeons have their own unique tracks, there's even some tracks from Ocarina of Time as well. '''Rating: '''7.5 Sounds/Voice The sounds are also from Link's Awakening but are modified to fit with the sounds of the Game Boy Color. There are some new sounds, but are too few. As for voice, there is none (because it's a Game Boy Game which only a few actually have voice, but this game hasn't have any). '''Rating: 7.5 Gameplay/Controls As with every category in this page. This is no exception, the gameplay is (again) similar to Link's Awakening. However, there are a few new features to the gameplay. In some dungeons, Link can ride minecarts. Plus, there are rings you can collect and most of them have their very own unique function. There's also some new items that Link can use (some unique to this game). You can also have the aid of an animal friend (Ricky the Kangaroo, Moosh the Flying Bear and Dimitri the Dodongo) and one of them can be your true friend at some point in the game and by meeting certain conditions. Rating: 7.5 Replay Value As in most LOZ games, there's always something you might have missed (e.g., A piece of heart, a powerful item found only off the beaten path). But to this game, there's more to find (even after beating the game). As stated before, once you beat the game you will receive a code to play The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons as like a sequal to this game and you can obtain items and even codes to have that same item in the other game. Plus, if you're playing this game as a sequal to Oracle of Seasons, you get to face off a "true" final boss after defeating Veran. '''Rating: '''8 Final Thoughts This LOZ game (as well as with it's other game) is a bit unique with their code feature. But in a lot of ways, it's a lot like Link's Awakening. But how you want to picture it is up to you. '''Overall Rating: '''7